


friday i'm in love

by timelimez



Series: like real people do [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot With Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Size Difference, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dtao3, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelimez/pseuds/timelimez
Summary: George hated formal events.They were dumb, getting dressed up and showing off for no particular reason. He had to wear his stupid circlet, which felt much too sparkly and fancy to be sitting on his head, and he had to stand around a bunch of high ranking officials and pretend he cared about the pointless politics and updates on their different kingdoms.And worst of all, he wouldn't get to have any time with Dream the entire day. His knight would be standing guard, standing by the walls of the ballroom instead of by George's side, where he was meant to be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: like real people do [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131386
Comments: 33
Kudos: 532





	friday i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this one took me a while to write, and i'm honestly super proud of it !
> 
> i'm on twitter now, so if you want some teasers/updates/just want to talk with me, follow me @timelimez :]
> 
> usual disclaimers, if dream or george ever state that they are uncomfortable with fanfic, this will be taken down. please do not share this work with any ccs and please do not repost it! i'm only on ao3.
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated, and if you have any suggestions for this universe feel free to lmk!
> 
> tried something new with this one, so i hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> song: friday i'm in love - phoebe bridgers cover

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don't care about you_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

-

George hated formal events.

They were dumb, getting dressed up and showing off for no particular reason. He had to wear his stupid circlet, which felt much too sparkly and fancy to be sitting on his head, and he had to stand around a bunch of high ranking officials and pretend he cared about the pointless politics and updates on their different kingdoms.

And worst of all, he wouldn't get to have any time with Dream the entire day. His knight would be standing guard, standing by the walls of the ballroom instead of by George's side, where he was meant to be.

Their relationship was still something new; they'd only recently put a label on the whole thing, which was why George was especially dreading this ball. Suitors from the neighboring kingdoms would undoubtedly be being presented to him throughout the evening, and he'd have to politely turn them all down while Dream would have to watch silently from the sidelines.

Not just that, but George was being forced to help his father prepare for the event all week. Which meant almost no alone time with Dream.

-

_Monday, you can fall apart_

-

Standing guard outside of a closed door was incredibly boring, Dream came to find very quickly. Especially when he was alone, and George was inside, discussing whatever royal matters the King had deemed important before the upcoming summer solstice ball.

It was torture, standing there from breakfast until lunch. Hours on end. This was Dream’s job, his actual job, he shouldn’t be complaining about it, he knew, but usually being George’s guard entailed, well, more George. 

Dream found himself picking at his fingers, tapping his foot impatiently, unable to stand still. When the large oak door finally creaked open, he stood up straight.

”Go get something to eat, George. I’ll expect you back shortly.” Dream recognized the King’s voice as George stepped out. 

Dream would have given him a smile, but his face was hidden by his mask. 

George looked tired as he closed the door, wordlessly starting to head down the corridor. Dream knew he didn’t like discussing the kingdom’s political relations, knew it stressed him out. It felt a little pointless to Dream, really, but maybe he was just being selfish. Maybe he just wanted George all to himself.

George was still quiet as Dream followed him into the (mostly empty) dining hall. 

“So, is it... going okay?” Dream asked tentatively, taking a seat next to George at the table.

George just shrugged, slumping down. “‘S fine.” He said, clearly not in the mood for talking.

Dream swallowed. “Well, uh, I was thinking that maybe after you were done, we could go spar this afternoon? Take your mind off of things?” He suggested, bouncing his leg nervously.

”I don’t know, Dream, I’m kinda tired. And we probably won’t be done until after dinner,” George only looked up to shoot him a tired, apologetic look. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Dream shook his head, voice sounding incredibly small. “Maybe another day?” 

George just shrugged, nudging Dream’s ankle under the table with his foot. “Maybe.”

-

By the time George emerged from the meeting room again, the sun had long since gone down, and Dream was itching to move, to talk, to get his energy out.

”George!” He exclaimed as soon as the door closed behind him, smiling so hard that it was obvious, even under his mask.

”Hi, Dream,” George gave him a tired smile as they started walking, Dream practically bouncing like a small child as he followed George.

”I was so bored, I actually started counting the bricks on the walls. How ridiculous is that? I also counted how many ants I saw on the ground, which is so stupid, but. I think that ants are actually smarter than we think, y’know? They have such an organized little society, like, workers and that kind of thing. And the little tunnels and rooms they have inside of anthills are all so intricate and crazy. It just made me think, like, does the size of something’s brain actually determine how smart it is?” Dream rambled, the words spilling out of his mouth so fast that he tripped over them. “Because if it did, wouldn’t ants be, like, completely stupid? But they’re not! They’re actually really smart, like, gathering food and supplies and stuff, so,” He stopped talking when George stopped in front of the door to his personal chambers.

”I’m gunna go to bed,” George told him, turning to face him before moving to open the door.

”Oh. Alright.” Dream blinked, making to follow George into his room when a pale hand was pressed against his chest.

”I just - I just need to get some rest, Dream.” He told him, and in that moment, Dream was grateful that George couldn’t see his face. The tears that had started welling up in his eyes were embarrassing. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” George gave him a small, tired smile before he lifted Dream’s mask up just enough to lean up and give him a quick kiss. “Goodnight.” And then the door was closed in Dream’s face.

Embarrassed and understimulated from a day of doing absolutely nothing, Dream made his way down to the castle grounds to go for a run. He knew that a night sleeping away from George would be a sleepless one, anyway, so he didn’t bother going to bed until he’d run so long his lungs were burning and his legs were aching.

-

_Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart_

-

While George was fine with wearing nice clothes, getting fitted for impossibly fancier clothes wasn’t something he enjoyed. 

Thankfully, though, the measuring was done, he was just being forced to try everything on one last time to make sure it was all in order. The ball was the next day, and George was absolutely exhausted. He just wanted to crawl in bed with Dream and sleep for the entire day.

He still felt a little guilty about making Dream sleep on his own the past couple nights, but it was for the benefit of his own health. He knew he would have gotten distracted with Dream—not that that was always a bad thing, but he needed sleep after a busy day.

Now, though, as the seamstress straightened out his cape and adjusted the circlet on his head, George couldn’t stop glancing over at Dream. He was standing diligently by the wall, fidgeting incessantly with a loose string on one of his sleeves. George felt a pang of pity in his chest.

”Would you give me a moment, please?” He asked the seamstress politely.

”Of course, your Majesty. I’ll be right outside.” A short bow, a door closing, and then they were alone.

”This is stupid,” George finally said, stepping over to Dream and leaning on the wall next to him. 

Dream only shrugged half heartedly. “I know. It’s your responsibility, though.” He shuffled his feet a little, looking incredibly awkward.

George reached up to push Dream’s mask off of his face before taking one of his hands. “I’m sorry about not letting you sleep with me last night,” He said quietly. “I’ve just been... drained, I guess.”

”It’s okay,” Dream shrugged again, keeping his head down but giving George’s hand a little squeeze. 

“No, I know this week hasn’t been fun for you, either,” George said, stepping over to stand in front of Dream, cupping his cheek to force him to make eye contact. “It’ll be over after tomorrow, though, and we can go back to normal.” 

“I know,” Dream looked at him for a moment, leaning into the comfort of George’s hand. “You look really nice, you know. Handsome.” He told him.

George scoffed, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I feel a little ridiculous.”

Dream smiled softly. “You look very important.” He let his free hand carefully settle on George’s waist.

”You’ll be all dressed up, tomorrow, too. Then we’ll both look important.” George told him, letting go of Dream’s hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

”Yeah. Won’t be able to spend any time together, though,” Dream’s smile fell a little as he looked away. “I’m sure you’ll have girls all over you trying to get a dance.” 

George huffed. “I’ll turn them all down.” He let his fingers run through the golden hair on the back of Dream’s head. “You’re the only person I’m interested in.”

Dream smiled sadly. “I know. Just wish we could be more open about that.” He brought George in for a chaste kiss. “C’mon, get changed. You’ve gotta go taste the menu for tomorrow.” 

-

After dinner, they’d both made their way back to George’s chambers, where Dream drew a nice warm bath for the both of them.

Settled on Dream’s lap, surrounded by warm water and delicate smelling soap, George could finally relax for the first time in a week.

They were wordless for a while as Dream’s strong hands firmly kneaded away the tension in George’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry I was so busy this week,” George said softly. “I haven’t been giving you enough attention. I know how antsy you get,” He teased, easily pressing a lazy kiss to the side of Dream’s neck as the movements of his lover’s hands slowed to a stop.

”It’s okay. I have you now, at least.” Dream wrapped his arms around George, bringing him with him as he leaned back a little more, relaxing into the warm water.

George hummed softly. “Can I give you some extra attention?” He asked, letting one of his hands slide down to Dream’s hip.

Dream flushed. “If you want to. You don’t have to, George,”

”I do want to. I know you’ve been really pent up all week,” George lifted his head, pressing a kiss to the corner of Dream’s mouth. “You deserve a little gift.”

As his hand wrapped around his soft cock and started stroking, Dream’s breath caught in his throat.

”I can’t wait to see you in your nice armor, too,” George murmured, kissing over as many of the freckles on Dream’s cheeks as he could. “You’ll look so handsome. Strong.” He sped up his hand, expertly pressing his delicate thumb into the slit.

”Fuck, George,” Dream groaned, letting his head fall back against the back of the tub.

”Yeah? That feel good?” George rested his head back on Dream’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into his neck and sucking a mark into his collarbone.

”You know it does,” He growled, gripping George’s hips tightly.

George laughed breathlessly. “Let’s get out of the bath, then. I wanna taste you.”

-

_Thursday doesn’t even start_

-

It wasn’t even noon, and Dream was already having an incredibly busy day.

He’d slept with George the previous night, snuggled up close under the sheets despite the warm summer air drifting into the room. He’d had to wake up extra early, though, sharing a few sleepy kisses with George before slipping out of his chambers as to not be caught.

Then he’d went to get dressed, putting on some of his nicer armor that was bound to get ridiculously warm and stuffy as the day went on.

Finally, he’d gotten to see George again when they met at the front gate of the castle grounds. George was supposed to welcome in their visitors, which was fine. Any time by George’s side was better than being away from him.

The downside, though, was that he couldn’t touch him. No time for quick kisses or hand holding, or even just talking. There were a lot of people arriving, and George had to smile and politely greet them in masses while Dream stood diligently at his side.

But it was fine. Although he’s grown a little restless by the time a couple other guards finally closed the gates, it was fine. He just had to make it through the rest of the day, and then he could have George all to himself again.

-

The afternoon dragged by incredibly slowly. Dream had to drift a more socially acceptable distance behind George, rather than at his side where he much preferred to be.

He was grateful to at least be moving around, though, walking about the castle as George showed some guests around.

Eventually, though, it was time to get ready for the ball. Dream took George’s hand as soon as they were out of sight, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Smiling fondly, George let his other hand rest on Dream’s chest. “I’ll see you soon. Go get ready, alright?”

Dream kissed his hand again. “I can sleep here tonight, right?” He asked, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

”’Course,” George patted his chest. “Now go get ready, Dream.” 

Pleased with that, Dream pressed one more kiss to George’s forehead before hurrying to go get dressed.

-

Wearing his nicest armor, forged from a material so strong it was practically indestructible, Dream stood at the edge of the ballroom, waiting for guests to start pouring in.

His deep green cloak rested around his shoulders, porcelain mask secure on his head. Although he wasn’t dressed up in the way the royals at the ball would be, it was still fun to be a little fancy once in a while. 

There was a feast going on in the grand dining hall, Dream knew, but people were meant to arrive any minute.

Speak of the devil, though, the grand doors opened, and a wave of people wearing all sorts of different colored gowns and capes flooded into the ballroom.

Straightening himself up, Dream quickly scanned the room. There was only one person he really cared about seeing, and it didn't take long for him to spot him.

George looked absolutely radiant. His silver circlet rested perfectly atop his coffee brown hair, deep blue cape draping around his shoulders elegantly to show off his thin frame. His gold colored shirt was tucked in at his slender waist, a delicate silver necklace resting on his chest. He was breathtaking. Angelic.

Dream was glad that no one could see his face, because he couldn't help but smile.

A sense of pride filled Dream's chest, warm and soft, as he watched George flit around the ballroom, smiling politely as he conversed with royals from other kingdoms. He was dashing, Dream thought, charming and kind and _perfect_. For a while, Dream didn't even care that he couldn't join George. He was in his element, telling jokes and dancing goofily with a couple of younger duchesses who were previously standing around looking uncomfortable. George's ability to make other people feel welcomed was something that Dream had always especially admired. Even with the two young girls, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, he was able to get them laughing and smiling. Dream's heart felt full.

After George had ushered the girls away to the dessert table when he turned his head. He must have sensed that Dream was looking at him, despite not being able to see his eyes, and shot a bright smile in this direction. Dream shifted, feeling giddy as George made his way through the crowd over to him.

"Your Majesty," Dream dipped his head as George stopped in front of him. George laced his fingers together behind himself. "Hi," He said quietly, glad that the piano music and general noise of the room gave them a tiny sliver of privacy.

"You look nice tonight." George told him, rocking back and forth on his toes a little.

Dream blushed. "As do you, your Highness." He responded, wanting so badly to take George into his arms and worship every single inch of him. 

"I just wanted to say hi," George said, glancing back over his shoulder. "I'll talk to you later, alright?" One more sweet smile, one reserved just for Dream, more genuine than the cordial smiles he'd give to the rest of the party guests, and then George was back in the crowd.

Although it had been a short interaction, Dream was touched that George had wanted to talk to him in the middle of the festivities.

Still giddy from his talk with George, Dream found himself not even being angry as he watched a princess approach George, clearly asking for a dance based on the way George blushed and suddenly looked uncomfortable. George turned down the dance, clearly, because the princess had walked away after another few moments.

Although a possessive part of Dream wanted to run out there and sweep George up, let everyone know that he was taken, Dream restrained himself. George seemed to be enjoying himself at least a little bit, and the last thing Dream wanted to do was ruin George's night.

"So, why the mask?"

A female voice next to him snapped Dream out of his trance, and he whipped his head to the side to look at her.

She was probably around his age, barely twenty-something, with wavy brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. Based on her dress and the tiara atop her head, Dream guessed she was at least a mildly important figure.

"Privacy," He responded simply, earning a huff from the young woman. "I'm sure you'd look better without it. I noticed you from all the way across the room, you know," She said, laying a perfectly manicured hand on his bicep. Dream flinched. "I like a man of mystery, though." She continued.

Glancing back at the ballroom to try and find George, Dream sighed. "I'm Alexandra," She introduced herself.

Clenching his jaw in frustration, Dream looked back to her. "Dream." He said.

"Dream," Alexandra repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting." She inched closer, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm surprised no one's come to ask you to dance yet. You're pretty handsome, even with the mask." She commented, reaching her other hand upwards, clearly intending to move Dream's mask. He froze, petrified.

"Excuse me," George's voice surprised both of them. Alexandra whirled around to see the prince standing there, expression nowhere near the cheerful smile Dream had last seen him wearing. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted to -"

"I won't have you violating my knight's privacy." George cut her off.

Alexandra's expression morphed as she put the pieces together in her head. "Well, now I know why no on'e asked you to dance." She spun around to look at Dream again. "You're _gay_ , aren't you? No woman in her right mind would want -"

"That's enough." George said, louder this time. Her eyes widened in surprise. "That kind of discriminatory rhetoric is absolutely not permitted in our kingdom."

"My father will hear about this." Alexandra scowled.

"So will mine. And he'll make sure that as long as you're thinking like that, you'll never be allowed to step foot here again." 

A beat.

"Dream, please show the princess out."

Still shocked at the whole exchange, Dream took the princess by the elbow and guided her out.

-

George found himself on a balcony near the ballroom where he frequently found himself when he needed time to think. Sighing, he sat down on the wooden bench by the wall, rubbing his eyes. It wasn't like homophobia was unheard of, it was just incredibly uncommon, and the fact that that princess had not only tried to violate Dream's privacy, but that she'd also been blatantly rude enough to assume his sexuality? He was fuming.

"Hey,"

And suddenly Dream was next to him, the door leading inside closing behind him.

"Are you okay?" Dream asked, voice soft, reaching up to pull his mask off.

"I should be asking _you_ that, Dream," George looked over at him, frowning.

"I'm fine. She just kinda surprised me, I guess. I wasn't expecting that to happen." Dream chuckled lightly, looking out at the night sky. 

George was silent, looking down at his hands in his lap. Dream glanced over at him, the silence troubling him, before he wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. It was clear that the whole thing had bothered George more than it did Dream.

"I'm sorry, Dream," George said after a few moments. "I feel like I'm making too big a deal of it. It just... really upsets me that someone would disrespect you like that." Dream hummed in response. "I was planning on asking you to have the last dance with me, too. It's not, like, an unheard of thing to do. To play it off as platonic or something." 

Dream felt his face heating up. "You were?" He asked.

George nodded. "It was supposed to be a thank you for being so patient all week." He leaned against Dream's side, sighing.

Dream gave him a little squeeze. "We can still go back in there, if you want."

George merely shrugged, nuzzling his cheek against Dream's shoulder. "I kind of want to just go to bed."

"Let's go to bed, then."

-

After making their way to George's chambers and carefully removing all of their fancy clothes, they easily tumbled into bed, lips locked together in a deep kiss.

George eagerly crawled on top of Dream, grinding their hips together desperately. “You looked so good in your armor,” He breathed out. “So strong. I don’t want anyone to touch you like that girl was ever again.” He dove in to nip and suck at Dream’s neck, leaving little lovebites in his wake.

”George, I’m not gunna be able to hide those—“ Dream groaned, nails digging harshly into George’s slender hips.

”That’s the point.” George panted, biting harshly on his collarbone. Dream threaded his fingers in George’s hair, pulling him up to crash their lips together.

The kiss was messy and desperate, unlike the slow and passionate kisses they usually shared while making love. Although they’d had some time together in the bath the previous night, they’d been on a time limit, and they were still both pent up and needy.

”You looked so pretty, too, George,” Dream panted, breathless, against George’s kiss swollen lips. “Like an angel. Wanna open you up for me, make you mine.”

”Do it,” George brought their lips back together, reaching over to the side of the bed to blindly grab at the lubricant. Once he found it, he shoved the tub in Dream’s hands. 

“Please, Dream.” Easily, Dream flipped them over, settling between George’s thighs as he brought his knees to his chest for easy access.

Not wasting any time, Dream pressed a kiss to the inside of George’s pale thigh as he slicked up his fingers, and then he was pressing one inside of his hole.

George let out a weak, punched out little noise. 

“Yeah? This what you wanted, George?” Dream murmured, curling his finger to expertly press against his prostate.

George cried out. “Yes! Yes, I’ve been waiting for so long!” He squirmed.

Dream kissed his other thigh, sucking a light mark into the sensitive, soft skin as he started pumping his finger.

“I know, sweetheart.” Dream soothed, pressing another finger into his needy hole. George keened.

”Dream, Dream, I want you,” George whimpered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Chest feeling tight, Dream leaned up to kiss him. George threw his arms around Dream’s broad shoulders, arching his back as Dream fingered him open carefully.

Despite them both being desperate, Dream made sure that George was properly stretched before pulling his fingers out, slicking up his aching cock.

George whined, wrapping his legs around Dream’s waist as he guided the head of his thick cock to George’s fluttering hole.

”Mine,” Dream breathed out, just the single word making George shudder, and then he was pressing in, and the sensation was entirely too overwhelming in the best way possible. The stretch burned pleasantly, filling him up perfectly until he swore he could feel Dream’s cock up by his stomach.

”Dream,” George cried, wanting to hide his face in a pillow, in Dream’s shoulder, but the angle not allowing him to.

”Fuck, you’re so tight,” Dream hissed, leaning down to kiss the tears off of George’s flushed face. All of the desperation that they’d both had moments before had melted away as they were pressed as close as they could possibly be together. “I’ll take care of you, George.” He breathed out.

George tightened his arms around Dream’s shoulders, craving nothing more than for Dream to be close to him and love him. “Please, want you so bad, _need_ you,” He said hoarsely. He’d been so tired the entire week, drained from being so social all day and from the awful interaction earlier. Being with Dream, his favorite person, was all he needed.

”I know, I know,” Dream soothed, shifting to start slowly rocking his hips. The rhythm was slow and even, the thick head of Dream’s cock pressing against George’s prostate with each thrust.

Dream placed kisses on each light freckle dusting George’s face before finally connecting their lips together again, the kiss messy and slow as he rocked his hips.

George pulled away, a strand of saliva attaching their lips, his eyes half lidded, looking just so pretty.

”Love you so much, George,” Dream panted, biting his lip.

They were both close to the edge, and they both knew it, but neither of them wanted the moment to be over. It had been a week since they’d properly made love, and although that may not have seemed like a long time, it was difficult for Dream and George to keep their hands off of each other. They were in their honeymoon phase, as some of the novels Dream read would say.

George closed his eyes, arching his back off the bed and letting out a moan as Dream reached a big hand down to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

Usually, George would be begging for Dream to go faster, harder, deeper, but the slow, languid movements felt too impossibly good. He just wanted to be connected with Dream, just for a little longer.

“Let me,” George squirmed, rolling over onto his stomach as Dream pulled out, confused for a moment before he understood. Wordlessly, Dream spread George’s pale asscheeks apart, exposing his pretty pink hole before pushing back inside, bracing himself with his elbows over George.

”So pretty, George. Take me so well, take my cock so good,” Dream praised as George whimpered, humping the mattress desperately to get some friction on his cock.

”Gunna come,” George cried, more tears slipping down his cheeks. Dream kissed his shoulder. “Show me, honey. Come for me.” 

And just like that, George was coming, crying into a pillow and clenching down hard on Dream’s cock as he rocked his hips against the mattress, making a mess.

”That’s it, so good for me George, fuck,” Dream was only a few thrusts behind him, his hot seed filling George up to the brim. 

After a moment of catching their breath, Dream made to pull out, only for George to reach back and grab his arm.

”Inside. Just - just for a little?” He asked weakly.

”You’re gunna be really sore, George,” Dream warned, but he was already shifting them to lay on their sides, spooning George close.

”I know. ‘S a good kind of sore.” George breathed out, cuddling back into Dream’s arms, his cock still snug inside of him.

Dream closed his eyes, a wave of exhaustion washing over him. “We’ll have a lazy day tomorrow, yeah?”

George made a small noise in agreement, already half asleep.

”I love you, George. Thank you for standing up for me.” Dream said after a moment, giving George a little squeeze.

”Mm, love you too.” George mumbled.

It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, tangled up in each other.

And if George woke up the next morning and blamed Dream for being sore, well. Dream took the blame anyway, feeling far too fond and far too happy about spending time with George again that he’d put up with him being a brat.

-

_It's Friday, I'm in love._


End file.
